What's Mine Is Mine Even You
by X-Keva-X
Summary: Kagome used a spell to tap into Naraku's mind and found where his heart is hidden. Once she obtained the hanyou's weakness, she found her and her enemy bound by a curse they placed upon each other. There is only one being who can help... Sesshoumaru. But
1. Chapter 1

Another one that has met the mighty rewrite/edit. Not a lot has changed on this one either just fixes to make it easier to read. Hope you enjoy; much love for you all. Keva

xx

Kagome sat at her desk reading the passage in the old book over and over again. "This can't be for real." She said to herself as she read it once more. "Then again, had anyone ever told me that demons, mikos with magic, and hanyous once really roamed the land, I would have thought them to be mad." She muttered after reading the passage.

She closed the book and looked at the cover; it was old, so old in fact, she was certain it was written long before Inuyasha's family ever came into existence. The title had been worn off with time, so she had no idea what it was called or who if anyone actually wrote it. The kanji inside was so old she had a hard time finding a book that had the translations of the ancient text. Yet once she found it and read the book she was shocked to find that the book was a book of spells.

Most of the spells in the book were for healing, some for finding love, a few for cursing someone with things like, loss of hair, weight gain, poverty and so on. Then there was the one that caught her attention and that was when she began to wonder. Could she do it? Would it work if she did do it? Should she do it? But more importantly would she be able to handle the repercussions if she did do it?

Not that the book said there would be repercussions for casting such spells. However considering she traveled five hundred years into the past with nothing more than a jump through the well and had seen such spells cast she knew there were repercussions. There were always repercussion she had seen it enough to know that much so the real question was; would she be able to deal with the repercussions of her actions?

Well it all depended on how badly she loved her friends and how badly she wanted them to all be happy. Miroku free of his curse, Sango reunited with her brother, Inuyasha finally free to… well be with Kikyo. Apparently he doesn't care that she's a zombie, or a faded memory of her former self, or clay and weeds being held together with stolen souls. All it amounted to was that she wasn't definitely not human.

Yet that was neither here nor that all she cared about was her friends and their happiness. So yes she would do it and deal with it whatever the consequences were when they came. Opening the book to the spell she began the process and mentally crossed her fingers hoping beyond hope that it worked.

xx

Two weeks later Kagome found herself sitting against the well staring up into the deep blue summer sky. The air was fresh, the birds were singing, and Inuyasha was gone. They weren't expecting her back for another week so they decided to go and do whatever it was they did while she was gone. She was fine with that she had things of her own to do and didn't need the interruptions of her friends to get them done.

She rose to her feet and began walking while smiling she wasn't headed for the village she was headed somewhere else. To a place that held dark memories and something that contained a valuable object that she couldn't wait to get her hands on. She could only imagine his face when he found out that she had it and what she was going to do with that particular item. A giggle escaped her lips as she thought about it.

He was going to be angry for sure but when she held the priceless object there would be nothing he could do about it.

She stepped through the dark little cave that held a single candle causing shadow and light to dance across the wall. She could feel the memories of this place dancing around her ready to attack her for interrupting their dance. Waving them off as a minor nuisance she moved to kneel down next to the marred earth. The scar of a being who gave his body away freely to lowly demons in effect creating her worst enemy Naraku.

Looking down at the spider shaped scar that matched the one on his back, she dug her fingers into the soft earth, moving the dirt aside. Four handfuls later, she jabbed her fingernail against something hard. "Ouch that hurt." She hissed as she went to put the wounded digit in her mouth but seeing the black dirt on her finger and under the nail she decided against it.

Reaching into the small hole she grabbed the jar and pulled it out. "Hiding it right under your enemy's nose. Very clever of you." She grinned as she held the small jar up in front of her face. Pulling the lid off, she dumped the contents into her hand, and smiled even bigger as she stared at it. "I own you now." She grinned rather evilly for someone as pure as her.

She placed the jar back in the hole, covered it up, and left the cave. Once outside she held up her treasure towards the sun, making it glow even brighter. She could see it pulsing as the crimson liquid inside swirled about wildly. "So this it what it's like to hold someone's heart in your hand." She arched a brow at it then tossed it into the air and caught it before she left heading back towards the well.

She knew she wouldn't make it she could feel him coming for her the second she laid her fingers upon the red gem in her palm. Not to mention there was only one shard left and she currently carried that one around her neck. Halting her progress when she heard trees crashing to the ground in the forest to her right she waited.

"Girl you will hand over the final shard and in exchange I will make your death quick and painless."

Kagome locked her deep browns with his crimson and smiled victoriously at him. "Nope." She then continued walking towards the well.

Naraku stared hard at her. "You will not escape me."

She shrugged her shoulder as she continued to walk away. "Do I look like I am escaping you? Nope, just merely walking away."

He quickly moved to stand in front of her and attempted to grab her by the throat but was quickly thwarted when she easily dodged his attack.

Kagome jumped back away from him and narrowed her eyes to dangerous little slits. "You do that again and I will kill you." She hissed.

Naraku laughed at her statement but soon that laugh turned to a gasp of pain. It was searing through his chest like fingers wrapping around his heart squeezing the life right out of him. His brows drew together at the painful sensation then he cut his hard eyes to the girl as the pain receded. She had his heart in her hand. "You will hand over my heart before I kill you." He growled.

A smirk grew on her lips. "Not a chance." She held the red stone up before her. "I figured that since we can't seem to defeat you in battle," she looked at him with disgust clearly written on her features. "because you use underhanded tricks to win. Pretty slimey of you if I do say so myself." She pointed a sharp finger at him. "So, I decided there was only one way to bring you under control and that was by obtaining your heart. Pretty slick of you to hide it right here under our noses. Probably would have done the same thing if I were you."

"How?" He growled demanding an answer.

"Now that is one secret you will never know." She grinned evilly and stared at him pointedly. "What you should concern yourself with is is what I am going to do with it."

His fury welled up inside him so much that he thought he was going to explode into a million little pieces if he didn't find release from it soon. "What?" He hissed.

"Maybe I will kill you." She shrugged nonchalantly. "I haven't quite decided yet." She again began to walk away and as she passed him and before she could do anything, he grabbed her by the wrist and ran his claw across it drawing open a deep gash.

Kagome hissed in pain and began squeezing upon the gem in her other hand trying to force him to release her.

Naraku fought the pain as he then ran his fang across his own wrist and pressed it against hers. "My pain is your pain as yours is mine." He whispered painfully.

Kagome screamed in pain as she felt the squeezing around her own heart. Loosening her grip around the gem in her hand she jerked her wrist from his grasp. "What have you done?" She demanded trying to keep the panic at bay she already knew the answer to that question and did not like it one bit.

He pulled himself up to his full height as the pain in his chest receded. "It will stay until you return what you have stolen." He smirked like he had just won some great victory.

Her brown eyes narrowed to tiny little slits. "Oh yea? Well two can play this game." She bit back as she grabbed the shard that was dangling around her neck, placed it next to his heart then pressed them both against her chest. "What's mine is mine and what's yours is mine." She said icily.

Naraku watched with crimson anger as the jewel began to glow bright pink surrounding the gem that held his heart in pink light then both vanished into her chest.

Kagome snorted in disgust at him then turned and began walking west. She needed some advice and she needed it now and from someone who could possibly break the spell he cast upon her.

"Wench were do you think you are going?" He questioned as he followed off after her.

"None of your business. Now go away!" She snapped.

Naraku growled angrily. "Not until I have what is mine back along with your death and the last jewel shard."

"Well you can't have any of them." She bit back as she continued to storm away from him.

Just as he was about to snatch her up and abscond with her another being made his appearance.

"Hanyou filth you will die on this day." Sesshoumaru growled as he withdrew tokijin.

"Sesshoumaru no!" Kagome yelled as she ran towards him. "If you kill him you will kill me too!"

"This isn't over miko bitch." Naraku growled then vanished in a black cloud of miasma.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl standing in front of him eyes narrowed deeply. "Miko." He growled.

Kagome sighed as she dropped her head like a child being chastised. She knew that by the way he said miko he wanted a compete explanation of what had occurred. "I was on my way to see you." She started then followed that up with explaining to him what had happened before his arrival. "So you see I need your advice or help or something. You are the only one I trust with this my friends would kill Naraku in effect killing me as well. I know none of them know of any spells that would break the bond Naraku placed on me." She placed her fingers to her temples and began rubbing little circles upon them. She then looked up at him eyes full of desperation. "It gets worse." She whispered.

Gold eyes stared down at the girl. "Come." He ordered and began walking towards his home.

Kagome followed silently lost in her thoughts trying to sort out how to undo everything she has done. "It's hopeless." She sighed to herself.

Sesshoumaru ignored her as his mind was too busy trying to fix what the girl had done. He understood what she was trying to do but her simple mind didn't comprehend the consequences of her actions.

"Wait!" She yelled out. "The book."

Sesshoumaru stopped and turned towards her. "What book?"

"The book that started all this. It's at my house do you think it has a spell to break the spell I placed along with the spell he placed upon me?"

His eyes narrowed as he walked towards the girl grabbing her up and taking her to the well. "You will fetch this book and return here immediately." He ordered and was pleased as she quickly complied with him.

Ten minutes later Kagome returned through the well with her yellow bag upon her back packed with her essentials and the book. "Okay." She said as she began walking west past him.

Sesshoumaru walked after her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Without a word he used his jaki to form his cloud and flew them both to the Western Palace.

xx

Kagome sat before Sesshoumaru silently waiting for him to sort out the mess she got herself into this time. "Ya know Sesshoumaru," she started as she looked up at him from counting on her fingers. "this makes the seventh time I have come to you to help me fix one of my mistakes."

He stared pointedly at her. "Hai, perhaps you should start thinking about the consequences of your actions before you TRY to help."

She placed her elbows on the table, set her chin on her palms, and sighed. "Well they seem like good ideas at the time. So why do they always go completely wrong? Maybe I'm cursed by the Kami or something."

"Miko the only curse is your inability to think things through before you act on them." He grabbed the scroll sitting next to him on the table. Opening it he handed it to her along with the ink quill.

Kagome nodded, she knew the routine she had done this enough to know. She signed her name and held her finger out to him. She flinched when he pricked her finger with his claw and put a drop of blood on her signature. She was amazed now as she was every time she had done this, when her blood drop followed the line of her signature, turning it crimson. She stuck her wounded appendage into her mouth and watched as Sesshoumaru signed his name followed by pricking his finger and letting the blood fall on his name. Once that was done he rolled the scroll up and stared at her. "So Sesshoumaru, how are things going with you and the lord of the north's daughter?"

Sesshoumaru put the scroll away and helped her to her feet. "I have declined the offer to wed her."

"What? Why? I thought you liked her and it would expand your lands." She asked eyes wide as she walked with him down the hall towards the dining room.

He smirked. "I found her to be too much like my mother."

"Really?" She gasped. "That's too bad." She said with a shake of her head. "So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing." He answered dismissively as he slid the door to the dining room open.

Kagome walked to her usual seat at the table, to Sesshoumaru's left. He had tired to get her to take the seat on his right but she refused telling him that that seat was meant for his wife not a lowly ningen such as herself. His response to that was aside from Rin she was the only other ningen he respected and as such she was entitled to the special privileges that he didn't even grant to other demons.

"Nothing? Why not?" She sighed as she waited for him to begin eating before she followed suit. "You know Sesshoumaru I really wish you would find someone to marry someone to love you for all that you are. You need someone in your life to take care of you." She nodded pointedly at him.

"Miko, I do not need a wife for anything other than creating an heir to carry on my legacy." He nodded curtly as he placed some meat into his bowl.

Kagome set her chopsticks down and stared seriously at the demon lord. "Sesshoumaru I just want you to be happy. You need someone and I am sure someone out there needs you." She leaned in towards him as if what she was about to say next was the most important thing he would ever hear. "It concerns me that you might spend the rest of your life alone and never know what it is to love someone."

Sesshoumaru eyed her for a few moments. So many times they have had this conversation and every time it ended the same way. He would concede and agree with her if only to shut her up. Oh the peace he had when he had told her that he was courting the Northern Lord's daughter the miko was thrilled. He had never seen the girl happier. Now it was back to the same thing. _'Sesshoumaru you need a wife. Sesshoumaru I just want you to be happy. Sesshoumaru there is more to life than just acquiring power._ _Sesshoumaru you need someone to love.'_ He was tempted to sigh and roll his eyes at her but suppressed the urge. "Miko, my personal life is not your concern."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "You always say that." She picked up her chopsticks and continued eating. "Sesshoumaru is it so wrong for me to want to see you happy?"

"Iie, miko. It is wrong that you continue to annoy me with this conversation. If," he shot her a deadly look even though he knew it would have no effect on her. "I spend the rest of my life alone then so be it."

She shook her head and sighed deeply in defeat. "Fine Sesshoumaru, if you say so."

xx

Kagome stood in front of the shoji door to the spare room staring up at Sesshoumaru. "Arigatou Sesshoumaru." She smiled with a small bow. "See you in the morning."

Sesshoumaru gave her a small nod then both parted ways her going into her room and him heading for his study. He needed to begin working out how to solve the mess she got herself into this time.

Kagome looked around her room and smiled this was indeed her room. On the small table in the corner sat pictures of her friends and family that she brought from home. The large oak wardrobe, held her clothes that she also brought from home, as much as Sesshoumaru disliked them. He made her keep several kimono as well, just in case he had an unexpected visitor or some kind of gathering.

On the bed were white silk sheets with a beautiful patchwork quilt she acquired from her grandmother before she died. Plusher favorite fuzzy blanket with a teddy bear picture in the center. The walls were adorned with some of her favorite art work, which was mostly drawings from Shippou and a younger Rin. She loved her room, it was her home away from home, and she always looked forward to the days when she would come and visit Sesshoumaru and get to stay in her own room.

With a smile on her lips, she moved to the wardrobe and changed into her pajamas which consisted of just basic shorts and tank top. It was summer and it was hot even in the middle of the night. That was the downside to Sesshoumaru's home you died of heat in the summer and froze in winter. She did have a small fireplace in her room but it wasn't near big enough to heat up the room to a temperature that pleased her when it was freezing outside.

She walked over to her bed and folded back the quilt it was hot enough that she wouldn't need it. Crawling in between the silk sheets she stretched out then curled into a small ball and almost instantly fell asleep. It had been a mentally draining day with obtaining Naraku's heart and all.

xx

Sesshoumaru sat at his desk looking at the book the girl brought that contained the spell she cast to tap into the hanyou's mind in order to find his heart. It was an old book indeed the kanji inside was so old that he was sure they quit using it long before he was even born. Luckily she had also given him the book that contained the translations for the old text and he quickly found a couple of things. For starters the spell she cast only works one time and once you use the ability to tap into someone's mind you can't read their thoughts a second time unless you cast the spell again. Second, it contained nothing about the bond that the hanyou filth and the girl created between each other.

He closed the book and pushed it aside and pondered on this whole mess with the girl. She had said this was the seventh time she had come to him for assistance but for some reason it felt like the hundredth time. He had to wonder how she could get herself into these messes and so often. Normally he would have thought her to be simple and without the brain capacity understand even the simplest of things. However over the last six years he found that she was as far from being simple as he himself was from being weak.

He easily remembers how this whole thing with the girl started. It was his own fault when it came right down to it he just had to go and blast her with his poison in an attempt to kill her and death should have taken her yet it didn't. Once she pulled herself up from the muck of his poison she instantly became part of his pack as much as he loathed the idea. His scent became a part of her as a permanent testament that she belonged to him to which he of course denied with all his being. Consequently forcing him to attempt to take her life and as much as it irritated him he just couldn't do it. Granted as part of his pack she was the omega not worth his time but enough so that she was still under his protection.

Although each time he saved her for instance when he saved her from Mukotsu he told her that he was searching for his baka of a worthless hanyou brother. Which was mostly untrue. Nope, he was saving her as a proper pack leader is supposed to and maintaining her safety.

It just went downhill from that point on. Their paths would cross constantly and not entirely because they were both seeking the contemptible hanyou, It was because he was guarding his pack which she just happened to be a part of unknown to her. Then the day came that one day that began the process of moving her higher up into his pack.

He had been checking his lands and happened across her sitting under a tree staring into a strange book and muttering curses under her breath.

_Kagome looked up and saw the demon lord standing over her. Normally she would have been afraid but her math homework was driving her completely crazy. She had been trying for hours to work out the problem but with missing so many classes she never got the lesson aobut how to solve the problem. "Hey Sesshoumaru."_

_Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl and narrowed his eyes at her and her disregard for his status. "Girl why are you here alone?"_

_Kagome looked up at him. "Well I have to get my homework done and with Inuyasha's large loud mouth I can't. So I decided to find a place where I could get some peace and quiet so I could try to get it done." She then sighed showing her frustration. "However, even with the quiet I don't think I will be able to get it done. I just don't get it!" She bit out with a slam of her fists into the grass._

_He didn't know exactly what she was talking about nor did he particularly care and was all set to leave her when she stopped him in his tracks._

_"Hey Sesshoumaru, you are by far one of the most intelligent beings I know. Do you think you can help me?" She held her book out to him. "Perhaps if you read it and understand it then you can explain it to me so that I can get it and get my homework done."_

_Sesshoumaru stared at the book for a few moments before plucking the book out of her hand. The compliment she had paid his intelligence deserved at the very least an insult to hers. He decided that once he read the book and understood what she was trying to sort out he would point out that it was rather simple and that perhaps she should give up since her mind was too simple for such complex problems._

_It didn't work out that way. The problems she was working on were harder than she made them sound and they ended up spending hours between the two of them trying to work out how to solve the math problems. He found himself shocked to find that she had to work out problems like these almost daily for something she called school. Leaving him to finally understand why she was so intelligent for a ningen after he found out what this school thing was._

_"Oh thank you Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome sighed happily. "Now I can finish the work for my other classes."_

_He was intrigued as to what other things she had to study for and was going to find out. He liked this math thing she had to do. It challenged his mind and he was finding as time went on things in his life weren't as challenging as they once seemed to be. "What are these other classes?"_

_Kagome smiled up at him. "Well there is literature, science, social studies, and art. Art and literature are my two favorites. Math is okay along with social studies but science is the one class I hate the most." She glared at the ground. "I mean what do I care what compounds mixed together make up poison or anything else? Or what chemicals mixed together make" she waved her hand in the air. "whatever. Truthfully I really don't care." She finished with a nod of agreement with herself._

_Sesshoumaru just looked down at her. He wanted to see the books for these other classes of hers especially this science class she despised the most. However he would never sink_ _so low as to ask this ningen for anything. He just stared at her for a few moments then turned to leave but once again she stopped him._

_"Hey Sesshoumaru." Kagome called as she jumped to her feet._

_He turned to face her and gave her his most bored look ever._

_"Um, I just wanted to thank you for your help and…" She trailed off not sure if she should ask him or not._

_"Miko say what you have to say." He ordered._

_Kagome stared up at him. "Well I was just wondering if you would help me again sometime. I mean if your not too busy." She fidgeted slightly under his gaze. "With having to come here and hunt down Naraku and put the jewel back together I'm falling further and further behind in my classes. I'm afraid that if I don't catch up soon I'll have to drop out." She sighed sadly. "Then I won't be able to get into college and get a degree so that I can have a good job."_

_He stared down at her considering her words. He didn't know what college was or what this degree thing that she desired was but he assumed it had something to do again with this school she had to do. He found it strange that as a ningen she was so determined to carry such burdens and do what she was required to do no matter how hopeless it seemed to be. Most ningens would just give up and be the useless beings they were put on the land to be. "Perhaps if we cross paths again." He said then turned and left her standing there._

That was how it all began, helping her stay caught up with her classes. Then slowly she would pose other problems to him that had nothing to do with her school but more to do with situations she would herself into. She'd ask him what he thought was the best way to handle the situation. He would give her his solution and she would follow that up with. _"Hmm… yea I'll try that."_ Then during their next meeting she would proceed to tell him the outcome of his solution to her problem.

It just went downhill from that point on. She then began seeking him out for advice and solutions until the first big problem came about and he had to spend sometime working out a solution to it. That was the first time he brought her home so that they could work a solution to her problem out. He decided that he would use contracts to help her so that way she was at the very least bound to try his solution no matter how much she disliked it.

He tolerated it being his respect for her as a ningen was growing with each passing moment they spent together since he was given sight into how smart she really was. Even if she more often than not she didn't think about the consequences of her actions when she would try to do something to HELP bring down Naraku or keep the dead bitch away from Inuyasha.

It was about a year or so later when she showed up at his door distraught over an occurrence that happened in her own time. He knew what had happened to her the moment he saw her and he became angry that someone would dare hurt someone in his pack. She was beaten, her clothes were ripped, and the scent of her blood overpowered him along with the scent of an aroused male covering her body. She was raped and from what he could make out from her hysterical rambling some male from her time raped her when she refused to go out with him.

He placed her in her room and for about a week she just stayed in bed staring blankly out the window lost in her own mind. When he finally had enough he forced her to face what had happened to her along with the release of her anger because of it. By the end of the day her room was littered with broken objects holes in the walls and the shoji door to the balcony lying on the floor.

After that she ended up staying with him for a moon cycle and moved into another room which is now her current room a room without the memories of what happened. During the month she was with him he learned everything there was to know about the girl. Her likes, dislikes, everything that ever happened between her, Inuyasha and her friends. He learned how they all became friends and found it astounding that when each one of them met they didn't like each other.

She told him of her home and family in her own time and about her father's death. That was when he asked her why she didn't go to her family after she was raped and found her answer rather strange. She had said that after it happened the only thought that went through her head was;_ 'Sesshoumaru, he will know what to do.'_. She ran home sobbing and instead of heading for her house, she ran straight to the well and to the Palace of the Moon. When he asked her what she would have done if he wasn't home her response was; _'You would have found me by the gate curled up fetal position bawling and waiting for you to come home.'_

So here she was again in another mess of her own making leaving him to solve it. How did she weave her way into his life and so deeply that he didn't make decisions regarding his life or his lands without considering what effects it would have on the girl? She was part of the reason he decided against marrying the daughter of the north. Had he decided to marry her he would have had to shun Kagome from his home and quite possibly from his lands. In his pack Kagome is the alpha bitch even though they aren't joned, and had he married his chosen female would have become the alpha bitch and most likely would have killed the miko just to prove she was the true alpha bitch.

Sure the demoness was cold and cruel like his mother but that was something he could handle easily. However in the end he decided against marrying her because he didn't want to deal with breaking her and because had he had to shun Kagome the girl would have died. Well maybe not literally but her heartbreak would be worse than when she was raped. He could easily see how much she depended upon and needed him in her eyes and he liked it. Why? He didn't know but he liked it more than he would ever admit.

Perhaps it was because she looked at him like he controlled the moon and the stars moving them across the sky with nary but a wave of the hand. It was the same way Rin used to look at him before she grew into what Kagome called a mouthy teenager. Always talking back and never doing what she was told his ward was constantly pushing him to the breaking point. Then when she met that boy in the nearby human village… he thought for sure he was going to kill her or him or both.

Sneaking out to see him then returning and lying to about where she had been during the night. As if he were so naïve as to not know where she's been or who she was with. If it weren't for the miko he most likely would have acted out on his desires killing the boy and locking his ward away for the rest of her natural life. The miko told him that she was just growing up and coming to a part of her life where she was trying to define who she really is not a child but not an adult either. "Soon she will find herself and it will all be no more than just a bad dream." It was hardly a dream more like a never ending nightmare and he was trapped right in the center.

He dismissed his wandering thoughts about the females in his life and decided that he would retire for the night. Perhaps in the morning he would be able to come up with some kind of a solution to the problem the girl immersed herself in this time.


	2. Chapter 2

A small moan passed pink lips as Kagome shifted slightly under the weight upon her body. Fingers lightly caressed her upper thigh as a hot tongue assaulted her pulse point.

Her mind worked to sort out what was happening to her but her body was overriding any rational thought as fingers slid under her shirt and latched onto her hardened nipple. It twisted, flicked, and caressed it like the finger were meant for that task and that task alone. She arched her back pushing herself closer to the hot body above her.

She parted her lips and gasped loudly when the fingers caressing her thigh moved to her center, slipping beneath the elastic of her underwear. They slid lightly over the outer edges of her core and stopped when they reached the hard little bud of her pleasure center. When the finger pressed hard against that little ball a moan of pure bliss was torn from her lips.

Her body writhed as the finger worked over the sensitive spot before it slid down dipping itself deep into her hot wetness. She thrust her hips wanting to feel the appendage deeper into her needy body so that the tightness in her stomach would relent.

The large body above her slid down her until it was between her legs where she felt her shorts and underwear torn from her body followed by a hot wet appendage diving into her core. She shot upright at the overwhelming pleasure sensations that shot up her spine. Then when that tongue moved around inside her she fell back upon the bed locking her fingers into the hair of her midnight lover and moaning out her pleasure.

That tightening in her belly seemed to tie her whole being up into a tight knot until she was unable to fill her lungs with life giving oxygen. Then as the tongue darted deep into her core and a finger rolled that little bud expertly everything within her shattered as her body turned in on itself with her release.

Kagome shot up bolt right, sweating, and panting profusely. Her eyes darted around the room looking for the male that would touch her so intimately. Her body still held the lingering sense of him touching her and her center burned with need.

She narrowed her eyes into the darkness. "Naraku, you bastard." She hissed as she laid back down, willing the achy need for release to go away. Much to her dismay, it maintained its throbbing hold upon her leaving her with only one choice… she was going to have to find her own end.

Slipping her hand into her shorts, she pressed against her little but and pressed her hips up against her finger, wanting to feel the digit deep inside her. She worked over her little bud, moaning and gasped to herself when she slid her finger down and dipped it deep into her core. Pumping her finger in and out of her wetness, she added a second as her other hand joined the first, working over her bud of bundled nerves. It wasn't long until a loud moan passed her lips as her body tightened, exploding her release upon her fingers.

She lay there panting, trying to catch her breath, and cursed herself to hell and back for allowing the hanyou to get to her as he did. "DamnitDamnitDamnit!" She growled as she fisted her hands at her sides. "I will kill you you bastard." She growled deadly knowing full well that he could hear her.

After fantasizing about all the bloody ways to kill the hanyou once she got her hands on him, she peeled herself out of her bed, grabbed her robe, bag with her bathing supplies, and made for the hot springs. She needed to wash the sin from her body and was going to scrub her skin raw if she had to in order to remove the feeling of his touches upon her skin.

xx

Sesshoumaru stared at the distracted girl to his left. Something was very wrong with her and when there something wrong with her she had a tendency to turn in on herself trying to vanish from the world. "Girl."

Kagome slowly looked up at the demon lord. "Hai, Sesshoumaru?" She responded with a small sigh.

"What troubles you?" He asked with an edge to his voice that said she had better tell him everything.

Kagome set her chopsticks down and began fidgeting her hands in her lap. "Well…" She trailed off as she turned her head to her lap. "Something happened last night and I am ashamed of myself because of it." She whispered.

He watched the girl intently and narrowed his ambers slightly sure he wasn't going to like what she was about to say. "Explain."

Another deep sigh of regret passed her lips before she began her story. Her voice was just above a whisper and laced with soul tarnishing shame as she told him about the dream which didn't feel like a dream.

Sesshoumaru listened to her tell of her _encounter_ last night with the fangs of rage nipping mockingly at him. He knew the hanyou wasn't actually in his home or touching the girl. He used his heart to tap into her mind and make her feel like what was a dream was reality. When she finished telling him of the occurrences of last night she looked up at him with sadness deep in her brown eyes. "It was no more than a dream created by his hand though his heart." He nodded curtly. "Today it shall end."

Kagome looked at him hopefully. "Really? You figured out a way to break the bond between us?"

He gave her a small nod. "We will be leaving shortly and once we arrive at our destination you will call the hanyou to you."

"You're not going to kill him are you?" She looked at him eyes wide and fearful. "I mean if that's the only way to end it then I guess I…" She trailed off as she thought about never seeing her family or friends again after her death.

"You will not die today." He nearly sighed in annoyance at her thinking he would let her die for this. What did she take him for?

"Really?" She sighed only partially relieved.

He gave her a nod. "Now finish your food and we shall leave immediately." He ordered as he rose to his feet. He was never one to really anticipate anything being it never really worked out how you imagined it too. However today he couldn't wait to face the hanyou filth nor could he wait to see the look on his face when he dished out his ultimatum.

xx

Kagome stood next to Sesshoumaru shifting nervously from foot to foot. They had been standing there for about an hour and the hanyou still hadn't showed up.

"Again." Sesshoumaru ordered causing her to give him a small nod.

Again she tapped into Naraku's heart and called him to her only this time she pulled their hearts from her chest and as much as she hated to do it she put pressure against it. She gasped in pain as she squeezed the large pink orb in her hand that contained her heart, Naraku's heart, and the last shikon shard around the two.

"That will be enough." Sesshoumaru ordered seeing the intense pain she was causing herself.

Kagome sighed in relief as the pain receded when she loosened her grip upon the orb in her hand. "He's coming." She whispered as she stepped closer to Sesshoumaru.

The taiyoukai said nothing he just kept his eyes locked on the spot where the hanyou would appear. He didn't have to wait long for soon the hanyou appeared before them in a swirl of his black miasma.

Naraku paid no mind to the taiyoukai as he locked his rage filled eyes upon the girl. "Are you ready to return what you have stolen from me?" He hissed.

Before Kagome could say a word Sesshoumaru started. "Iie, you will receive nothing from the girl."

Naraku turned his crimson eyes to the demon lord and stared deadly at him. "This concerns you not demon." He growled.

A small smirk played on Sesshoumaru's lips. "Oh hai it does. The girl is under my protection as her guardian."

The hanyou stared at the demon lord. He knew too well the rules of the youkai world and he did not like it one bit. Yet that didn't mean he had to follow the written laws that the demon lord placed upon his lands. He didn't pay homage to the western lands or its lord nor would he ever.

Sesshoumaru kept his eyes locked with his enemy's. He knew that you never take your eyes off your enemy for any reason. "As this girl's guardian and after much thought concerning this I have decided that you will marry the girl."

Kagome gasped and stared up at the demon lord face quickly draining of any color and body trembling in fear that she was actually going to be the hanyou's wife. "Sesshoumaru no." She whispered fearfully.

Sesshoumaru paid the girl no mind he knew what he was doing and besides with the contract she signed she had to at the very least try his solution to her problem.

Naraku stared at the demon lord not liking for one second what he was saying. There was no way Sesshoumaru would just hand over the shikon miko just like that. "What game are you playing at inu?" He questioned as he narrowed his ruby eyes.

Gold eyes maintained their grip on the crimson of his enemy. "However, there are certain rules that you will abide by. Rules that you WILL follow under my supervision so that I can assure the girl's safety as her signed guardian." He took two steps towards the hanyou. "First as her husband and mate you will bow to me as your lord and take up rank as a guard to the western lands. You will defeat my enemies and maintain order within my lands. Secondly, when you and the girl create your first heir he will fall under my control so that I may train him as I see fit as the future general of my army. You will stay at the Palace of the Moon for as long as I decide and perhaps when I feel you have fulfilled your loyalty to me, I shall release you from this agreement." He ignored the whimpering from the girl standing behind him and watched with a superior gleam in his eyes hidden behind his mask of indifference. "Finally you will hand over the shikon no tama so that she can rid the land of its curse."

"I will not agree to these terms." Naraku growled. "The shikon no tama is mine and once I have obtained the last shard I will be the most powerful being in existence." He glared at the demon lord. "Then once I have become the ultimate being I will rid you of your miserable life."

Then he had him. Sesshoumaru knew the hanyou would play right into his hands. "You claim the shikon no tama as yours." He arched a silver brow highly. "Kagome, you will repeat the spell you placed upon the hanyou."

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru's back for a moment then whispered. "What's mine is mine and what's yours is mine."

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod at the hanyou. "You claim the shikon as yours but what is yours belongs to the girl." When those words left his lips the shikon, less one shard shot from the hanyou's chest and landed in Kagome's hand.

Kagome stared at the shikon no tama then removed the pink orb from her chest containing their hearts and set it next to the almost complete jewel. The shikon sparked pink and the barrier surrounding the two hearts shattered and moved to the gem completing the shikon no tama.

Naraku charged for the girl but quickly found a dark sword pressed against his neck.

"Do not." Sesshoumaru threatened.

All eyes watched as the light shot into the sky then came back down to the ground depositing an old miko. "Midoriko." Kagome gasped in shock.

Midoriko walked over to Sesshoumaru and gently pushed his sword away from Naraku's neck. "Come my love it is time for you to return." She ordered as she held her hand out to him.

Naraku looked at her hand then locked his eyes with hers. "I will go nowhere with you."

Raven hair lightly swished around the miko's waist as she shook her head. "You have no choice. I have allowed you your freedom for long enough it is time for you to return and become complete."

"I will never return." Naraku growled. "This is my place and my world to control."

Midoriko narrowed her eyes deeply upon the hanyou. "Defy me no longer. Today you will return to your rightful place or I will force you back." She snapped at him causing her powers to flare up around her.

Naraku shrunk back away from the angry miko in what Sesshoumaru could have sworn was fear.

"Now come." She ordered in a deadly voice and was pleased when the hanyou silently and obediently placed his hand into hers."

Sesshoumaru and Kagome watched as Naraku was surrounded in pink light then vanished from sight leaving only the elder miko. "Where did he go?" Kagome asked as she moved to stand next to Sesshoumaru.

Midoriko looked at the girl and gave a small sad smile. "Kagome. I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you but in order for me to recapture my wayward husband I had to bring you back to this time."

"Husband?" Kagome gasped in shock. "You're married to Naraku?"

"No my child, Naraku is only half of my husband. When I created the shikon no tama my intention was to seal away the evil that possessed him. However a part of him managed to escape and with my soul bound to the jewel I was unable to capture him. I thought Kikyo would be strong enough to capture him but her selfish desires tainted the jewel allowing Naraku the opportunity to kill her." She walked to stand in front of Kagome. "I had to send the jewel to you because your purity was strong enough seal the jewel preventing my husband from becoming complete. When you were old enough and when your powers were coming into their own I had to call you to this time. I needed to draw Naraku out so that I would be able to return the missing part of my husban back and complete him."

She smiled at Kagome and continued. "However I wasn't expecting the jewel to be shattered and for him to gain the majority of the shards preventing me from being able to call him back to me."

"So he's going to be forever trapped in the jewel?" Kagome questioned sadly.

"No; once he's complete I will be able to remove the evil that resides in his heart…" She trailed off as she took Naraku's heart from Kagome's hand. "And he will become the youkai that I fell in love with so long ago."

Kagome furrowed her brows. "But I thought that that was Onigumo's heart."

"It is… in a sense." Midoriko held the red jewel up. "You see, my husband sent his heart to seek out the perfect child, a child that would give into his evil desires. He searched for a long time until he found Onigumo the perfect human to be manipulated for his evil purposes. By joining his heart with the heart of the child he could become the evil you know today, gain the shikon no tama, and release the remainder of his essence becoming the ultimate evil." She smiled at Kagome. "Thank you for all that you've done and I give you my apologies for forcing you to suffer as you have." She gave a small nod then began vanishing from sight.

"Wait?" Kagome called to the slowly vanishing miko. "Just one question."

Midoriko gave a small nod as she reappeared before the girl.

"Um… does this mean I have to return home for good? Never to come back?" Her eyes began filling with thick heavy tears.

Midoriko looked at the taiyoukai, gave him a small nod then turned back to the girl. "I do not know of your fate with the well." Again she locked eyes with the demon lord and kept her eyes locked with his as she told of what may happen. "Perhaps it will allow you to continue to visit both times or perhaps it has already sealed. I do not know. It is possible that you could travel back to your time but you might not be able to return to this time. " She sighed. "The well is as mysterious as the shikon no tama's power." She looked at Kagome. "Your life is your own now and it is for you to decide where you really belong. Once you have made your decision the well will allow you your wish."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. The miko just told her two different outcomes as to what the well would decide. It didn't make sense. "I don't understand." She started but as she turned her eyes back up to the miko she found that she was already gone.

"Come miko let us return home." Sesshoumaru ordered as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Kagome turned still lost in thought as she slipped her arm through his closing her fingers over his inner elbow. "So does this mean I can't go home? Or can I go home but not come back?" She looked up at Sesshoumaru hoping beyond hope that he would know the answer since he seemed to know the answer to everything else in her life.

"Miko, the well holds a magic that none understand. Perhaps it will decide your fate based on what it sees in your heart."

Kagome leaned her head against his arm and sighed. "Well that doesn't help at all." She ground out. "I don't know what I want. I mean, my family whom I love is on the other side of the well but here I have my friends, Inuyasha, Rin, and you whom I love just as much."

"You will decide what is best in due time." He said knowingly.

"I suppose your right." She placed her other hand on his bicep and hugged his arm to her chest oblivious to what she was doing. "I can't believe that Midoriko was married to that evil youkai." She looked up at him eyes wide. "Bizarre."

Sesshoumaru kept his eyes forward but gave a small nod of agreement.

She gasped lightly as a thought hit her. "That reminds me. Sesshoumaru…" She said his name with an accusatory tone.

"Miko do not." He ordered as he knew where her thoughts had suddenly turned.

"Aww… Come on Sesshoumaru. I only bring it up because I care about you and your future." She huffed.

He eyed her from the corner of his eye. "My future does not concern you."

"It does so." She bit out with a jab of her finger into his shoulder. "You're like my best friend, you know more about me than anyone including my mom." She said with a sharp nod. "My deepest secrets are not secrets any longer since I shared them with you." She again leaned her head against his arm. "You have done more for me and stood by my side during the darkest time of my life I only wish to return the favor."

Sesshoumaru kept his silence he knew that there was no way to stop her from nagging him. He knew this because he had been trying for years, to no avail. So he just stayed silent and let her little fit over his wifeless life run it course.

"You need someone someone whose life is incomplete without you in it. You are a being that is the voice of calm in a world of insanity." She turned her head up to look at him. "Someone out there whose life is in utter chaos needs you to show them the path to sanity. They need you to be the hand that helps them through their troubles." She waved her hand in the air. "Like you have done for me."

Sesshoumaru gave a barely audible snort. She was in effect describing herself. Yet he could easily tell that she wasn't speaking of herself in the least.

"You need someone to protect, to keep safe, someone that makes you feel complete no matter what life throws at you." She looked back up at him with wide knowing eyes. "And I'm sure someone out there needs to be protected from the thorns of life so that they're not always pricking their finger when they make the wrong decisions."

Again, she was describing herself but yet he knew she wasn't. Everything she was saying was everything she was and she was speaking of someone out there that she didn't know. He cut his eyes sharply down at her with the next words that left her lips.

"Plus you need someone to play with your pretty hair." She said with a giggle as she grabbed a handful of the silvery stuff.

"Girl my hair is not to play with." He growled.

Oh how he hated it when she would say stuff like that. It made him feel like she was implying that he wasn't the powerful youkai he was.

"Come on Sesshoumaru. You can't be so stuffy all the time and besides I know you and know for a fact that you are not always what you want the world to see you as."

He halted his progress and turned to face her with narrowed eyes. "Girl, your forget yourself." He leaned down so that they were nose to nose. "I could kill you with a single swipe of my claws." He growled.

Kagome locked her eyes with his and smiled hugely as she patted his cheek with her hand. "You could but won't. You're just a big teddy bear and besides you would miss me if you did." She then turned and began walking away from him.

Sesshoumaru watched her go and curled his lip at her. She was right he wouldn't kill her, maybe maim her up a little but never kill her. He followed off after her thinking that perhaps he should punish her for calling him that loathed nick name she gave him. Teddy bear indeed. When he found out what a teddy bear was he was more than tempted to kill her but he knew as well as she did that he wouldn't. _'Stupid girl.'_ He growled to himself.

xx

Sesshoumaru sat at his desk with the girl standing next to him. He could feel her apprehension but for what he didn't know. It unnerved him that she had been so silent for the last two days. He knew what it meant when she was quiet it meant she was thinking and when that happened nothing good ever came of it.

"Well I guess this is it." Kagome nodded as she held her finger out to him.

Her words struck him as odd like this was the last time they were ever going to see each other. It was almost as if she expected herself to disappear once the contract was fulfilled. He grabbed her by the wrist and jabbed the tip of his claw into her finger getting her gasp of pain along with typical flinch like the pain was unexpected. He then jabbed his claw into his own finger and pressed it against hers forcing a single drop of their mixed blood to fall upon the contract sealing it.

He watched as she pulled her finger back and made to stick it in her mouth as she always did. However before the finger could breech her lips he grabbed her by the wrist and brought the finger to his own mouth.

Kagome stared wide eyed as he slipped her finger between his lips dragging his tongue over the small puncture wound. It felt like hot, wet, silk gliding across her finger and sent an unexpected shiver up her spine. "Um…" She started as he pulled her finger from his mouth and placed his lips against her inner wrist gently scraping his fangs against her flesh.

Her bottom lip found its way between her teeth as she tired to sort out what it was he was doing. "Um… Sesshoumaru?" She asked as his lips connected with her inner elbow.

Sesshoumaru moved up her arm to her neck until he found her pulse point. "Hmm?" He questioned as he slid his tongue across the spot where he could feel her heart trying to beat its way out of her body.

"What are you doing?" She whispered and followed that up with a gasp as his tongue slid across her neck until he came to the base of her ear.

"Tasting you." He answered as his teeth gently caught the lobe giving it a little nibble.

Kagome furrowed her brows deeply completely confused by what he was doing. Where was this coming from and what was he thinking with doing this and doing this to HER of all people in the world. "Sesshoumaru…" She started but was quickly cut off when he pulled her into his lap and began nuzzling his cheek to hers.

His eyes lightly fell closed as he slid cheek to cheek until his lips came in contact with hers. He slid his lips gently across hers a few times before he sucked her bottom lip in between his teeth gently nibbling upon it.

Kagome's mind was reeling at these strange actions from the demon lord. He felt so warm against her and his lips were soft like the petals of a rose. She couldn't help herself she let her body melt against him as she pressed further into his kiss.

Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly as he felt her body give into him. He picked her up, rose to his feet, and left the study heading for his chambers.

Once inside he set her down on his large bed and broke the kiss leaving her breathless and staring up at him with clouded chocolate eyes.

Kagome moved to sit on her knees in front of him and stared up into his golden depths. "Why?" She whispered.

Sesshoumaru smirked down at her. "Someone whose life is utter chaos needs me to show them the path to sanity." He grabbed her chin and leaned down then whispered across her lips. "Your life is chaos." He followed that up with a gentle kiss.

Kagome just stared at him shocked as he pulled himself back up to his full height. "But… but I'm a human."

"Hai, I am reminded of that every time you come here needing me to fix your mistakes." He eyed her for a moment before he gently stroked his claws through her hair. _'Something to protect.'_ His fathers words echoed through his head as he looked at her. This must have been what he was talking about what his father saw in that woman he betrayed his mother for.

She rose up on her knees and locked her eyes with his. "Perhaps you need my chaos in your perfect boring world."

He smirked at her. "Perhaps," he started as he ran his claws lightly up her arms causing her to give off a shiver. "or perhaps I just need you."

Kagome reached out, sliding her fingers through his hair, locking them at the base of his neck. "I think I need you more." She said as she leaned up nipping his chin. Her hands slid down his back to his waist then around to the front where she pulled his sash letting it fall to the floor.

Sesshoumaru watched as she slid his haori open running her hands across his chest to his shoulders where she pushed the garment off his body. She then slid her hands over his shoulders, down his arms then slipped them around his chest pulling him in close. She pressed her cheek against his chest hearing and feeling the steady beat of his heart.

"So warm." She whispered as she turned lightly kissed the dip in his chest as she ran her fingers up and down his spine.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes at the feel of her gentle touches upon his flesh. He placed his hands on her waist just under her shirt and slid his hands up, pushing her shirt up, forcing her arms up so he could pull her shirt off. He flung the shirt to the floor and placed his hands on her waist picking her up and laying her on the bed.

Kagome watched eyes hazy as he came down over her locking his lips with hers. She wrapped her arms around him, sliding her fingers down his back, to the waistband of his hakama. Slipping her hands beneath the fabric, she reached down and squeezed his nicely shaped ass, forcing a half groan half growl from his lips.

He leaned down nipping at her neck, sliding down further and further until he came to her bound breasts. With a quick slice with his claws, the garment popped open revealing the hidden treasures behind the white lacy thing. He wasted no time in wrapping his lips around a taught nipple as he twisted and teased the other. With each swipe of his tongue over her nipple, a deep breathless gasp was tore from her throat causing him to increase his assault upon her sensitive flesh.

"Kami Sesshoumaru." Kagome moaned with a deep exhale as her fingers tangled deep into his silver silky hair.

Sesshoumaru smirked around the small bud between his teeth before releasing it and giving the other some oral attention. Once satisfied with the gasps escaping her throat, he kissed his way down her chest, over her stomach until he came to the top of her pants. Lifting up he pulled them loose then yanked them from her body along with her underwear. For a moment he just stared at her naked quivering body before he began ridding himself of his remaining clothing.

Kagome stared at him with clouded eyes taking in his naked form causing a strange anticipating tingling sensation to build up within her belly. She opened her mouth and said the only thing that was running through her mind. "I want you."

Amber eyes stared at the naked girl, devouring her and showing her what was to come. Lying down covering her body with his he locked his lips to hers delving his tongue deep into her hot mouth. He slid his hands down her arms, grabbing her around the wrists drawing them up, and locking them above her head with his grip.

She could feel his hard length pressing against her and wanted to feel it throbbing inside her. She moved and shifted, trying to force the length inside her, but to no avail. "Please Sesshoumaru." She begged against his lips.

Sesshoumaru lifted up slightly looking down at her as he lined up and thrust himself home causing her to cry out in pleasure at being filled so suddenly. He began thrusting with long slow strokes forcing her to thrust back against him wanting him deeper and begging for more friction. Sesshoumaru tightened his grip upon her hands as his other hand latched onto her breast teasing the bud with his finger tip.

Kagome wrapped her legs around his back her heels pressing hard into his lower back trying to force him deeper into her. She moaned loudly against his neck as his tongue trailed along the rim of her ear. She jerked her hands trying to break free of the hold he had upon her but it was for not. He only tightened his grip upon her wrists as his thrusts increased in power and speed. "More." She gasped when she felt him hit something deep inside her.

Lifting up he looked down at her and released himself completely to the feelings coursing through his body. His eyes began to bleed red, as he released his hold upon her, grabbed her hips raising her up, and pounding deep and hard into her as his inner beast raged in pleasure.

Kagome cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain as his thrusts demanded her body to give over to him completely. She fisted her hands into the blankets as she felt that hot burning sensation consume her forcing a cry of pure ecstasy from her lips.

Pumping hard into her, he felt her inner muscles tighten around him, causing a growl to rumble through his chest. It wasn't long until he heard her crying out her release with his name on her lips. He dug his claws deeper into her hips and increased his pace so that he could find his own end. He threw his head back and let off a loud feral growl announcing his conquest of the female that was to be his bitch.

While his release spilled deep into her belly, he grabbed her wrist, sank his fangs into her soft skin and followed that up by doing the same to his own wrist. He pressed the two bleeding appendages together as his crimson eyes locked with her hazy chocolate. "What's mine is mine," a smirk pulled on his lips as he finished. "even you."

Kagome heard the words and didn't care. She had always desired the demon lord but because she was human she knew she would never have him. So she decided to go for the next best thing making him her friend not only her friend but her best friend. As she stared up at him she reached out and grabbed him by the neck pulling him down and locking him into a deep kiss.

She bit his lip hard breaking it open then followed that up with running her tongue across his fang opening the appendage bringing forth her crimson liquor. After she thoroughly mixed them together by swirling her tongue around his mouth. She then pulled back and whispered her own curse against his lips. "My life is your life as yours is mine. Together forever, united as one, bound by blood, joined by love." She then stared up at him with an evil smirk on her lips. "You belong to me." She growled seductively then followed that up with an evil laugh.

Sesshoumaru cocked a brow at her. "Bitch I belong to no one." He growled forcing her to narrow her eyes at him. He dropped down, going lax over her body, forcing her to struggle against him and his weight.

"Kami!" She gasped with a cough as her lungs were compressed against his great weight. "Get off me!" She slapped against his arms as she tried to roll over and push him off her.

Sesshoumaru rolled over onto his side and pulled her flush against him then looked down at her when she smiled at him.

"Ya know Sesshoumaru," Kagome started as she snuggled closer to him. "I have loved you for a long long time and now I can love you for real instead of pretending." She placed her hand on his cheek and ran her thumb along the stripes on his cheek. "My best friend." She whispered and smiled as he looked down at her.

Sesshoumaru just stared at her not responding as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Sleep." He ordered as he let his own lids close. He had taken the girl as his own a girl whose life was one disaster after another leaving him to clean up her messes and he couldn't imagine it being any other way.


End file.
